Helping Hayley
by scribblerx
Summary: Being a Hybrid is tough. Vampire emotions have Hayley on edge, especially while she's too busy feeling guilty over giving up Hope. Will Elijah be able to tame the beast inside of Hayley and find the girl he finally let in? (P.S: This is my first piece of writing in a very long time, I hope ya'll enjoy it!)
1. Chapter 1

Hayley was still getting used to the whole Hybrid thing. Her emotions were always on edge it was slowly beginning to drive her insane. She only just got to learn how to control her turns once a month with less pain then the average wolf deals with. Now, whenever she thought of Hope her sadness consumed all that she was leaving her nothing more then a puddle of tears. And when she was angry, well all she wanted was to rip someone's throat out, and she did often. Having to give up Hope pushed that once tough as nails girl into a vulnerable shell of a woman. She grabbed her next victim into her arms the woman screaming and flailing her arms about. Hayley looked at her, her face distorted and that blood lust gaze that she'd seen one too many times on Klaus. _"Please! Please don't hurt me!" _the woman shrieked . Hayley dug her nails deeper into her skin _"You won't even feel it stop being such a drama queen." _Hayley replied calmly as she extracted her fangs sinking them deep into the woman's flesh.

The woman cried out loudly, Hayley drank and drank losing herself in the new taste of the blood, the taste that now fulfilled her needs and left her with a full belly. She pulled her fangs out of the woman's neck as her lifeless body fell with a loud thump on the ground _"See.." _Hayley kicked the body _"You didn't even feel a thing." _she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked out to her next victim who was curled up under the bar table, Hayley had broken her ankle so that she wouldn't get away. She stepped over the dead body as the girl screamed for help, Hayley crouched down and grabbed the girl by the collar she chuckled _"No one is going to hear you girly." _She extracted her fangs, still bloody from her last kill and indulged in the different tasting blood of the new body, she drained this one and tossed her aside before she laid out on one of the booths. She closed her eyes tired from all the fuss she created. She slept and all she dreamt of was Hope's face. The sun blinded her the next morning, she sat up and looked around to a clean bar.

She jumped out of her seat and breathed heavily. There was only one person she knew who would go behind her and clean up everything she'd done. Her blood began to boil just as she stomped her foot and huffed out of the door knocking down the tables that stood in her way. She rolled her eyes and growled all the way back to the Mikaelson mansion. She pushed the door open and let it slam behind her _"ELIJAH!" _she shouted as she sniffed the air using her wolf senses to sniff him out. She followed his scent into the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw him. Although she was completely angry with him he still made her heart skip a beat. Elijah looked from over his newspaper at her making her mouth go dry almost forgetting how angry she was at him. She shook her head _"Elijah, were you at the bar today?" _Elijah set his newspaper down and looked at her intently _"Indeed I was." _Elijah nodded his head, Hayley slammed her hand down on the wooden table shivering all of the silverware. _"Damnit Elijah, stop cleaning up after me!" _her voice broke slightly.

Since her turn into a Hybrid she had fed every night to void the pain of missing her daughter Hope, She'd drink blood and booze until she'd finally passed out. She left her mess of bloody bodies in her myst as a reminder of how much of a mess her life had become. Elijah stood from where he sat and fixed his tie _"I have no idea what you speak of." _Elijah said knowing very much what she was speaking of. Elijah, completely smitten with Hayley but never breathing a word of it to her always followed her, watched as she numbed her pain with alcohol and blood until she passed out and would clean up her mess of bodies. _"Elijah you know damn well what I mean, you've been doing it for months already! Stop cleaning up my messes." _Elijah walked over to her _"Hayley, you punishing yourself will not help you bring Hope back." _Hayley grew angrier she lifted her arms and shoved him in the chest watching him stumble back _"Don't! Don't speak as if you know about my pain because you don't! Yes, I am a mess. My daughter is not being raised by me, her mother. This is my way of coping so stop trying to help." _

Hayley turned to leave the room but Elijah grabbed her digging his fingers into her flesh, she lifted her brow and looked back into his eyes, the eyes that burned into hers. _"I help you because I care and I want you to feel better, too bad if you don't like it you have someone who cares about you and is hurting as he watches you fall apart from the sidelines, stop being such a brat and accept some help for a change Hayley because one day it might not be there when you need it." _Her eyes watered by the end of his speech everything he had said was true she cleared her throat and whispered so softly _"I need help." _she had succumbed to her feeling of weakness by Elijah's words for what he spoke was true. When she did get Hope back she didn't want to be a mess of a mother she wanted to be good. She watched as Elijah searched her eyes knowing he wasn't going to see if she was telling the truth or not all he'd be able to see was her pain and suffering. But, she knew that he'd help her he had this undying need to help the women he loved "_Then I will help you."_


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of blood was overwhelming. It was right under her nose. Hayley shut her eyes tight, as Elijah's voice sounded from behind her _"You're only going to feed a little. Don't over do it. Don't kill her.. Open your eyes." _Elijah moved away from behind her as she did what she was told and opened her eyes. Her eyes landed on the neck of the woman in her arms. Her face distorted and her fangs appeared through her gums, she groaned still getting used to a pair of fangs growing from her mouth whenever she was hungry. _'Feed a little. Don't Kill..'_ Elijah's voice sounded in her head. But, the want to feed and kill the woman in her arms was too animalistic even for her. Hayley hesitated her mind and heart fighting with one another like the devil and angel often did. _'Kill her..' _the tiny voice growled in thoughts. _'No do as Elijah said.. Just feed a little and pull back.' _the softer voice whispered. She dug her nails into the woman's flesh holding her with one hand as she brought the other up to her temple. The monster inside wanting to break free. Her humanity fighting back. Hayley was tough but the blood. The smell. The feel of it on her tongue dripping down her throat made her mouth water.

She growled and grabbed the woman by both arms opening her mouth wide she bite down on the flesh the crunching sound satisfying a part of her that scared her. She moaned softly feeling the blood trickle down her throat spilling out of her mouth as it ran down her chin. _'"Enough Hayley." _Elijah said from behind her but, she couldn't stop she dug her fangs into the flesh deeper. _"You're going to kill her Hayley. Let. Her. Go." _she could sense the aggravation in Elijah's voice but her fangs only sank in deeper and her grip grew tighter and tighter. _"HAYLEY!" _Elijah shouted causing her to jump she pulled the woman away from her as her body flopped down onto the floor. She'd failed and killed the woman. Her mouth, bloody, hung open. She stared at it before her feet but her vision began to blur. _"I - I - I couldn't stop." _She said her voice barely a whisper, she sunk down to the ground. Elijah sighed his shoes clicking against the floor. Hayley looked up at him but quickly looked back down sure that she appeared like a monster to him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Elijah knelt down beside her and pulled out his handkerchief. Hayley was too embarrassed to even look at him again but, Elijah grabbed her chin and forced her to look. He grabbed his handkerchief and slowly began wiping the blood off from around her lips. _"I did not expect you to learn control on your first try. This will take time and patience, both of which I have the most of." _He moved his handkerchief to the other side of her mouth and wiped. _"You will get it Hayley. No one is perfect. Not even my dear brother learned control right away, there was a time where I cleaned up his body count too. Although he never kept them in one piece as you do." _Hayley's eyes opened up wide as he spoke then traveled over to the body on the floor. _"Don't look." _He tugged her face to look at him _"Do not punish yourself by looking at what you've done." _That's what she'd do. Hayley would kill her victims and after her blood lust would waver, if she didn't pass out from it all, she'd stare at the damage she had done at the lives she had taken.

Elijah stood and tucked his handkerchief into his breast pocket, He grabbed the body by the legs dragging it out of sight. He returned a few short minutes after dragging another woman by the arm, She was compelled so she followed his every move. Hayley stood watching him closely as he shoved the woman into her arms. Hayley caught her and licked her lips as the woman moved the hair away from her neck. Hayley stared breathing heavily then looked at Elijah. "_What if I kill her too?" _her voice broke slightly. Elijah rubbed his chin with his index and middle finger looking into her eyes _"Then we try again. And again. Until you've controlled your feeding. You may have animal qualities but you are no animal Hayley." _Her tense body relaxed knowing that Elijah was trying to help her at all costs she nodded her head and closed her eyes, like she had done before. Elijah's voice filled her ears. "_You're only going to feed a little. Don't over do it. Don't kill her.. Open your eyes." _Her eyes popped open, a growl flourished from her throat as she sank her fangs into the flesh.


End file.
